Wings of Punishment
by Dark Twilight of the Phoenix Souls
Summary: My version of the DarkKrad origin story! Angsty, much deepness in plot!
1. Beginning

**Wings of Punishment**

by

Me, who else?

Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait... I have finally broken my one story rule! I just wanted to do this so badly... so if there's less frequency in my chapters, deal with it...

Anyways, I really wanted do an origin story on Dark and Krad... I figured they started as real people... and the rest you'll just have to REEEEEAD! . nyaaaaah!

_"I felt a white light burning through my soul... and then... I was born..."_

_-Dark_

This story starts in a land with no name. The inhabitants of this country just call it "Home". Here, there had been four kings. The first, known as Balter the First, reigned as a good king should and made his country a land its people could be proud of. When he died, his son Balter the Second fought in the War of Three Kingdoms between the Farland, the Oceano Province, and the Continent. He fought bravely and led his people by his father's example and died valiantly in battle. Balteus the Fourth, son of Balter the Second had no one to follow for example for his upbringing was pampered by nannies while his father was away. He squandered the kingdom's wealth and sent the people into starvation and poverty. When he was asassinated by his main advisor, the reign of Harkan the First began. This story starts at the thirtieth year of his rule.

The country had been ravaged. The people no longer had freedom. They worked in the mines, searching for the minerals and metals to make weapons to stop the foriegn invasions and returned to their overtaxed lives in run-down, thrown-together buildings. Most had no money and lived on the streets. In this world, stealing was the best enterprise. One man stood out in this venture, men called him many names. He preffered the name Jonas. But he doesn't matter right now. Who matters, is a lone woman walking down the street. Her hair is short and brown, covered by a rough, woolen cap. Her stomach is bulged out like she is due for a child soon. Fatigue and sweat cover her face. Her clothes are in tatters, if only she wasn't considered one of the lucky ones. People sleeping next to buildings and in alleys had only a blanket or two. Maybe a whole set of clothes if they were lucky. Shoes were impossible to get, only imperials were entitled to such finery. She trudged along, her bare feet leaving mud tracks. A single snowflake started to fall from the dark, clouded sky. More followed and they cascaded down and caused beauty and pain to be born at the same time. She started to shiver. The shivering slowly became worse as she stumbled. She stumbled a few more times and fell to her knees. She had to keep going and tried to get the people on the street to help her. "My baby... please... help me..." she pleaded until she was hoarse. Every single person just glanced at her and kept walking. She didn't blame them. They had enough to deal with without the baggage of a pregnant woman. She felt the cold seep into her skin as the snowflakes melted and made her clothes wet. She fell backwards from fatigue and loss of will.

Then, he came along. Jonah carried a bag on his back, the spoils of his last imperial "lessening of their moneybags". He walked along and stopped for a second. "Man, getting a little nippy around here," he said as he pulled his cap further down on his head to his ears. He looked like any other poor peasant living off the dead. But when you look closer you see his clothes aren't ripped, they are fully insulated with wool, and his pants go down far enough to conceal his... shoes. He walked along and slowly started whistling an old tune his mother taught him when he was little when the snow started to come down more. He jumped over some really muddy spots when he saw a lump slightly covered in snow on the road. He put his bag down for a second and stooped down on one knee. He brought up his hand and brushed away some snow. "Oh my god..." was all he could say when he realized what it was. He looked around quickly and yelled to the healthiest looking man there. "You there! Help me get this woman to my house and you can have anything in that bag!"

The man was hesitant. His hand reached out for the bag and peeked into its contents. He had to look away because of the bright reflection from the precious stones. He immediately said, "Where we goin', mister?"

"Just down to that house. Hurry!" he said quickly as he motioned for him to help pick her up. They moved quickly down a row of normal apartments. Then they came to a door that looked like a door no more special than the others. Ever hear the phrase "You can't judge a book by its cover"?

Aesop would love this for his poster. Inside these walls were the hideout and store of the greatest art thief of all time. He had to hire several details of maids just to keep all the art in presentable condition. Not to mention all the others he employed to keep his three story home clean while he was away. The beginning room leads out into a room with two staircases, leading up to his chambers and the staircase to the top-floor observatory. The kitchens and washrooms were on the main floor with several secret passages leading down to the stolen artwork. But enough architecture, back to the story!

When they made it inside Jonas threw the bag to the man who helped him. "Here, get yourself a better life."

The man simply bowed his head and walked out with a dumb grin on his face. A maid quickly ran up to them. Before she could say anything Jonas blurted out, "Take this woman up to my chamber and send one of the other maids out to quickly find a midwife. Hurry!"

The maid ran quickly to get some help to get her upstairs. Another hurried past him and out through the door. He sat down on the floor and breathed out a long sigh. "Jonas, my boy, what have you gotten yourself into?" he said out loud to himself.

The maid came back down and said to him, beckoning him upstairs. "The woman you brought in, sir... She's asking for you... and speaking in tongues... Shall I get the preist?"

"No... I'll be up in a minute... Just make sure she's comfortable," he said as he slowly stood up and made his way up the left staircase. He walked up slowly but picked up his pace dramatically when he heard the sound of screaming and loud moans of pain. He charged up the stairs and ran into his room and found four of his maids trying to restrain the woman he had found. She was convulsing the wiggling violently on the floor. He grabbed one by the shoulder and demanded, "What happened here?"

His maid started to explain but strained because of the woman she was trying to calm. "I don't know, sir. She was lying peacefully until she started going throught what i thought were beginning birth pains... I didn't think they'd be this violent this quickly!" she managed to get out before something amazing started happening.

A white light enveloped the room. The woman stopped moving, simply staring up into the cieling and, as Jonas thought, to the sky. She began chanting, slowly at first but then it became stronger. More voices started speaking the words and everyone flipped around trying to see where they were coming from. The light grew stronger and Jonas shielded his eyes. The light started coming inward into a smaller and smaller pillar with growing intensity. Her eyes grew wide as the pillar of intense, blinding white light started moving out again. She screamed and Jonas threw his hands over his ears. Glass broke. Pottery shttered. He felt blood seep out inbetween his fingers. The pillar grew out more and two shapes were noticeable. Suddenly, the light disappeared. The woman head dropped to the side. And there, sitting on her belly... were two baby boys. One with dark purple fuzz on his head and blood crimson eyes, the other the start of white hair that looked like a buzz cut and golden eyes.

"What did I get myself into?"

End Chapter 1! Yeah, I'm going for a dark, dramatic type of story... I think it's a good contrast to the romantic comedy I'm also working on... but why don't YOU guys tell me what you think! T.T come on... review...


	2. Twins?

**Wings of Punishment**

**by**

Jeez, do I have to keep saying it?

**Chapter 2: Twins, Or Are They?**

A/N: To start off, THANK YOU REVIEWER PEOPLES! I'll just respond to you guys real quick.

Dark Mousy 0, confused, cHaOtIc cOOl, Royal Fishy Nat, and Jikan no neko: Hey there! I'm responding all at the same time since they were so similar. Well, to start off, I wasn't really sure what color Dark's hair and eyes were. I guessed and I stick by it. And, really, isn't it really an improvement? And, I wasn't going to tell you guys but after a plot change... Yeah, dead. Kaput. Done. No more. Clear enough? Yes, that was harsh. Okay, how's about this? What if she wasn't even real? Maybe she was just a vessel to bring them here... huh? huh! Mull that one over a while. Yeah, to tell you guys the truth again... I have no idea how Dark and Krad originated either... hugs kittenoftime KITTY!

_My first years felt to me like they were endless... until I found who I truly was.._

_Krad_

Kyo felt himself flying back towards the wall. The eight-year-old blew a lock of violet (I give in! XP) hair out of his face and readied for his brother's next attack. "Hey, Kenichi! What are you waiting for? New Year's!" he said as he pulled his fist back into a ready stance. Jonas hated them fighting up in the observatory but he felt like having some fun.

The other eight-year-old, Kenichi's, white hair flew back as his charged forward with a mighty battle cry. His right fist flew forward and smashed his elbow in the same direction immediately after. Too bad Kyo wasn't there anymore. He flipped over Kenichi and landed a punch playfully in his back. He jumped back and Kenichi growled and tried to grab his arm. Kyo laughed and jumped back again and hit Jonas as he was walking into the observatory. "Oh, sorry Dad. Kenichi and I were just playing," he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Kenichi walked slowly forward towards them, covered in sweat. "You... you... YOU!" he screamed as he stormed out of the room.

Kyo glared at him as he walked out, "What's eating him?" he said with an air of sarcasm and dislike.

Jonas looked at him sharply. Kyo looked at him like he didn't know what was wrong. "Kyo... How many times do I have to tell you? Your brother doesn't like playing like that!" he scolded.

Kyo just walked sheepishly out and Jonas grabbed his shoulder. "Nice flip you did there. You got wings under that shirt?" he said smiling.

Kyo just beamed at him. "Nope!" he said as he ran downstairs.

Jonas just chuckled. "Crazy kid..."

5 years later

A lone figure in a ninja-esque outfit jumped across the rooftops in the pitch-black night. A few soldiers were out patrolling but mostly the torches in front of houses were the only light. He jumped across a few more rooftops and stopped. He pulled some tubes with lenses that resembeled binoculars and peered through them. He spyed the patrol on top of a fortress. He silently counted them off and memorized the patrol patterns. He put the "binoculars" away and jumped up higher and higher until he made it on top of the clocktower. He then pulled a crossbow from his belt and placed an arrow in it. The arrow whizzed out and the length of rope attached to it is revealed. He hooks a ring on the crossbow and slides down the rope onto a ledge. A guard walks by just as he hides from sight. The guard looks about, wondering if he was daydreaming on watch, then keeps walking. He slips down soundlessly and knocks out the guard with one swift motion. He crouches and crawls along the ledge, reminiscent of Sam Fisher in Splinter Cell. He quickly dispatches the rest of the guards and slips inside. The inner guards aren't much trouble either. Now, the hard part was the plunder.

The latest treasure to catch his eye was one of the imperial's greatest wonders, The Cat's Eye Scepter. There were rumors of some kind of magickal powers residing in its center jewel, The Cat's Eye. Of course, who listens to old hags in robes who ask you how your love life is? He slipped in and out of the shadows, readying himself to steal the scepter and leave as quickly as possible. The vault that the most priceless was actually a tomb that only the highest ranking imperials knew of. Not even they knew all the passages, only the ones to their specific lot of treasure. Too bad their secret vaults were looted for maps and compiled to make the second master copy to the caverns. The twisting and winding caverns were more than likely endless, even worse, no torches were placed inside the tunnels. If only others weren't too stupid to attempt the plunder unprepared.

He quickly started running through the passage, his speed more than what was obviously insane. He sped on through the tunnels, stopping only after tripping on something in the dark. A match was lit and the outline of our mysterious thief is seen. Light washes over the tunnel as the rotting and smelly corpse of a brave but stupid soul. The details are pointless, it does nothing to revive him and sickens the people. He shrugged off his pity and slight horror and began running again. A light came from up ahead.

A shadowed blur flew into the chamber. The guards screamed to each other, trying to organize and kill this idiotic intruder. "You dare steal from the Emperor?" they screamed as they ran in with their spears. A cloud of smoke erupted and nothing can be seen. The guards cough and choke, trying to see.

"Better luck next time!" our ninja/thief yells out to them with a hearty wave as the smoke clears. He charges out of the chamber and back out the vault with no trouble and disappears into the night. He landed on a rooftop and uses the scepter as a cane in one hand and rips off his mask with the other revealed the face of Jonas, elated at his plunder.

"Don't celebrate too early, Jonas... I suggest you give back that relic before I **take** it back..." said a voice nearby. Jonas flipped around to see a guard in metallic red armor (troopers have white).

"So... you're here already, Captain Morgel?" he said with a little arrogance and surprise at the same time. "You're the one who should worry about me... taking that lovely armor of yours and making a giant metal boot to kick your ass!" he screamed as he threw a smoke bomb at him and started slashing with a long knife he had in his boot.

Morgel jumped back, "Ha! You actually think a knife can cut through my superior armor!" he taunted and drew his spear. "Jonas... today you die for all the precious items stolen from the Empire!" he yelled with a battle cry and jabbed forward with his spear.

They fought back and forth, flashes and the clanging of metal echoeing through the night. Sweat flowed from both of them, yearning to slice through the other. Jonas felt a pain in his side and hesitated in his defense for just a moment... just long enough for his opponent to send a spear through his chest. Blood trickled down his mouth as he fell to the ground, near to his last breath. Captain Morgel smirked down at his former arch-enemy. "Pathetic," he breathed out as he heaved the body onto his back so he could display his prize before the King. Unfortunately, in his jovial mood, he missed seeing the little purple-haired boy he was silently sobbing after watching the only person who cared for him die...


	3. One Man's Treasure?

Wings of Punishment

Chapter 3: One Man's Treasure?

Waiting... Kyo hated waiting. But waiting was all he could do at the moment. What was he doing at that moment you ask? Why, he was waiting for a chance to steal something. A something that held great significance to the Emporer. A something so powerful and mysterious that it just **had** to be stolen. A something that would change his life so completely it would nearly tear him apart.

Kyo began getting impatient. His vein visibly started bulging until he couldn't take it and took out the guard in front of him... along with all the other guards in the room. He threw off his mask and let his hair fall down to his face. Now seventeen, he had made a promise on the night Jonas died that he would steal anything he could to overthrow the Empire and avenge his father's death. Unfortunately, Kenichi also made a promise that night, to be in the service of the Imperial Guard until death.

He made his way through the corridors, making sure not to come into contact with any guards. He slid the skeleton key from a guard back in the outer rooms. Quickly scouting the near infinite hallway of doors he located the one with what he was looking for, The Cat's Eye, the jewel his father died to get. Sliding inside he found the room totally unguarded. He stepped forward and the hair stood on his neck. He looked at his prize and watched the yellow jewel in amazement. Inside of its amber core seemed to be pulsing life and energy, warding off all of its enemies and giving its friends amazing power. He reached out to take it, mesmerized by its intricate beauty. His hands hit a barrier and began to bend back toward him like they were putty. He jerked bakc in surprise. His eyes still wide, he searched around the base. He wrenched open a panel and retrieved a green, oval gem. A low hum echoed from the pedestal as Kyo grabbed the gem and rushed out of the room, taking out as many guards as he could along the way.

Making his escape out to the roof, he pulled out his grapple rope only to find someone waiting for him.

His eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

The other person glared back, "Stopping you from stealing from the Empire again."

"Heh. I always knew you'd end up like this. Hiding behind someone else and cowering under your big suit of armor."

"And **I** always knew you'd follow in Jonas' footsteps, degrading yourself to becoming a common thief."

"The Emporer hasn't given these people a chance to live lives where they could make a decent wage and put food on the table! You saw it yourself, dammit!"

"You shouldn't be so vulgar."

"Psht. I can think of plenty of worse things to call you."

"Now that's just mean."

"...Just tell me what you're doing here!"

"I told you. The Emporer wants his treasures back. And my being the highest ranking soldier in the Empire might have something to do with it..."

"Fine. You want this?" he held up the Cat's Eye "You come get it!"

He threw the grapple hook past his aggresor's and used it to fly off into the night. Smirking as he flew onto a roof and disappeared, Kyo placed his prize back into his bag.

He jumped across the buildings of the City, humming to himself at his luck, trying to cover up his anxiety about who he just escaped from. He stopped near the older section of town... and then the tiles gave out.

He woke up in pain, his whole body felt like it was on fire. He threw himself into sitting position and fell back in pain.

"Awake, are you?" someone said.

He turned his head and glimpsed a girl about his age working in a pot over a fire. Her long brown hair was tied into one long ponytail that slid its way down her back. Everything about her seemed plain on the outside, but Kyo knew there was something strange about this girl...

She turned to him and looked down at his hair. "...Where did you get hair like that?"

He shrugged and then winced from the pain of movement. "Ow, ow, ow... What happened to me?"

She pointed up to the hole in her roof. "You owe me."

He smirked and again grimaced from pain.

She lifted up a glass to his mouth. "Drink. It'll take away the pain," she simply stated and went back to her pot.

He sipped on it and sat up. "Uh... where are my clothes?"

She pointed at the pile on the floor where she had obviously went through his belongings. He picked up the pile and pulled on some pants and his tunic. He stuffed the rest in his bag and stood up. "Well... um... Thanks, miss, but I need to go now."

"Don't you think you'll need this?" she said, not turning around and holding up the Cat's Eye as he turned to walk out.

He tried to grab it but she quickly pulled it from his reach. "Hey! That's mine!"

"You're lying," she said calmly and turned to face him. "Who are you?"

"Hey, lady! I think **you **should be telling me who you are!"

"And why is that?"

"Because... because... Um... Okay, fine. What do you want to know?"

"Are you the Phantom Thief I keep hearing about?"

"...The what?"

Her eyes narrowed, gleaming orbs of jade piercing into his very soul. "Are you or are you not the thief who steals the treasures of the Empire and leaves no trace of your presence behind?"

He took a step back, visibly unnerved. "Okay, lady, I don't know what you're talking about," he gulped, "but I need to get out of here!"

She held out the Cat's Eye and an unearthly glow surrounded it. Her voice seemed to echo from everywhere. "You have stolen a relic of unimaginable power and you will be punished for it!"

He tried to turn and run but his body wouldn't move. He couldn't even blink as blinding light engulfed him, feathers obstructing his vision completely.


	4. Two Brothers, Two Enemies

Wings of Punishment

Chapter 4: Two Brothers, Two Enemies

"Kyo!" he screamed after him as the "Phantom Thief" flew past. He pulled off his helmet to reveal the white hair and golden eyes of Kenichi. He let the helmet drop to the ground and tried to follow him. He knew his armor was too heavy to pursue him by rooftop so he ran down to street level and used reports from the guard towers to extrapolate his location.

He had began following Kyo for about two hours now and had abandoned most of his armor to keep up. He had been watching Kyo's route for the entire trip and knew exactly where he was going. He ran on ahead and stopped at the front door of his old home.

The door no longer had any polish and it looked even more like the other doors on the street. He pushed it open with a loud creak and found the inside so much unlike what he remembered. It was in as much disrepair as the door foreshadowed. He stepped in and listened to the crackling of dead leaves under his boots. He stepped up the steps, listening to the creaking that joined all the other strange noises that were here.

He pushed open the door to the Observatory and thought for a second he saw himself again as a little eight-year old, arguing with Kyo about something. He remembered everything, the low light, a faint musty smell, the sounds of a crackling fire, all crystal clear... and he hated every single bit of it.

He threw open the windows to reveal the the sun peeking out of the horizon, its hues painting nearly infinite shades of color. He would have almost been awed by it... if it hadn't been interrupted by Kyo's scream.

He threw himself down the stairs and out into the street, following the noise.

He came to a door and threw it open, only to find his brother gone. The room seemed simple enough, the only oddity being a burn mark in the shape of a man on the wall. He turned and saw a woman, holding his prize, the Cat's Eye.

"Give that to me!" he demanded.

"You humans, all the same! You do not know the awesome power these artifacts contain... They are only pretty things to you..." she raved, her placid face wrinkled with wrinkles of rage and pain.

He took a step forward, thinking she was mad. "In the name of the Empire, Give that to me!" he demanded again.

Her face went slack again. She cradled the jewel like a mother would cradle a child, causing a faint glow coming forth from its depths. "We'll punish them, won't we?" she cooed.

He became angry and drew his sword. "Do not toy with me, woman," he growled, "That artifact belongs to the Emporer."

She looked at him, a bemused smile coming to her face. "Good-bye," she said to him before sealing his fate to that of Kyo's.

* * *

Eh... Sorry it's so short but I thought the last chapter needed a follow-up before I went into the next arc. So... uh... I guess I'll see you next!

* * *


	5. Dark

Wings Of Punishment

Chapter 5: Dark

* * *

Hey there! Sorry it's been so long for updating but I had to plan out the next two chapters that really will start fleshing out how Dark and Krad became how they were at the beginning of the series. Soooo... read the new stuff!... and review! Don't make me beg, people!

Kyo's eyes opened. He winced in pain at the blinding white light and tried to cover his eyes. He sat up in what seemed to be infinite white... stretching on and on like a sheet of nothingness. He stood and looked around for the Cat's Eye in his pack, throwing his things everywhere looking for his treasure... only to find it gone.

He shoved everything he threw out back into his pack and began walking in the direction he faced, hoping to find something... anything to get him out of this place...

Things began appearing...slowly, one by one. A tree. A patch of grass. A house. More trees. Grass. More grass. Houses. A few people doing chores. Bits and pieces of towns. A run-down store. A tavern. More people. Patches of sky peeking out of the horizon. More people. More sky kept filling in the sky, large puffy clouds covering the blue.

He flipped around and he was totally immersed in a quaint little town, nothing of the infinite white left...

He walked over to one of the old ladies doing laundry, "Hey... um... where am I?"

She didn't respond and kept washing.

A vein popped out on his head, "Hey! Listen to me, old hag!"

She just sat there, washing.

Several veins started popping as he drew back his fist and knocked her in the head...until his fist just went right through her.

He jumped back, staring at his hand.

He slipped his hand out to her again, his hand permeating her skin like water without any ripples. He pulled it out and then walked over to test if he could go through other objects. He long jumped through a tree and stuck his head right through the wall of a cottage.

...After ogling several things he ought not have, he decided to try and figure out where he was. Though not being able to interact with any object around him he discovered he could still touch himself (not that way!) and sit down on things... which gets a bit weird when someone sits on...er... **through** you.

'Man... I can't figure this place out... I mean, am I even in a real place?' he pondered, sitting on an empty horse cart, watching the people bustle around.

He yawned and looked up at the sky, feeling at peace with everything...

He looked up when he heard screaming. An old woman was screaming at a guy who looked in his early twenties, holding a book in his hands.

"A wizard! That boy is a wizard! I saw 'im using those books o' his to make a tree grow in the forest! Nothing to it for 'im! Just grabbed a seed and made it grow!" she raved, picking up a stone from the ground.

Kyo ran over and tried to grab the stone from her hand, not realizing he was intangible and fell from his momentum. He saw the boy try to run away as she pulled back her arm to throw the stone at him.

He held out his hand, knowing if that one stone flew that more would fly and that boy would end up dead. He felt a searing hot pain slowly travel up his arm. He grunted in pain but he kept his arm out, not willing to let him die. The pain felt unbearable when it finally reached his palm, beads of sweat dripping down his body... and then it was released.

A ball of energy in a vacuum surrounded by dark purple energy forced the stone away and she stared down to where he was...

He tried to move his leg but it was stopped by the old woman's shin. '...The hell!' he screamed in his head, jumping up.

He tried to push some of the growing crowd out of the way, only to find that he was intangible again.

People started gathering in an even tighter crowd, amazed at the 'Disappearing Man.'

He ran out of the crowd and jumped into one of the buildings. He sat there, panting. Sitting back, a lock of his hair flipped down across his face and a sigh escaped from his mouth.

He laid there on the floor in the dark room, amazed at what had just happened. 'Was that... magic or something?' he thought to himself, trying to examine every possiblity.

'Maybe... I'm a ghost and I reached into the Living World? ...Naaaah,' he continued to ponder.

He sat there thinking, letting his thoughts wander. His eyes slowly became heavier and heavier, sliding closed. The seasons changed. Trees loosing their leaves and growing them back again, the world moving in fast-forward.

People moved away, people came back. Trees were cut down, and still more planted. Roads flowed through the countryside as merchants flowed in too. A tiny stream flowed down from the mountains, opening up the land for its torrents. The land sloping in, yielding to the water. Small buildings came up, others came down. Those first buildings made way for larger ones. And those for even larger ones. A bridge grew over the river and a clocktower shot up, its tone ringing out across the land.

...And yet he still slept.

He opened his eyes when a creaking sound in the roof began crackling through the whole structure. The beam in the center of the ceiling slowly began cracking, it making its way down the center of the grain. Kyo's eyes opened to see the beam falling downward towards him. He tried to jump up instinctively, not realizing it would go right through him. It landed right on top of him and he bolted upwards. The beam "sat" right in his stomach and he jumped up in surprise as he looked down and saw it.

He tripped out of the door as the rest of the roof collapsed in. The walls quickly followed as Kyo looked around at where he was. He flipped around, the village missing. The sky around him slowly turned to dark indigo as the sun set on the what the natives called the River Thames.

He walked slowly out of the cramped row of houses, all of them seeming dingy and run-down. A fog quickly started moving in like an invading army rushing through the streets. He stumbled along the cobblestone pathways, sometimes stumbling through people.

He finally got his bearings enough to stand up straight. Standing in front of him was a very Gothic-style church. He stepped closer, sculptures of angels catching his eye. He stepped right through the door into the midnight mass.

He sat down in the pew in the far back, watching the priest give his sermon in a language he didn't recognize. He noticed someone with long white sitting up in the front row. He shrugged it off, thinking it was some old lady. Then the figure stood up, a medium sized rosary connected to a very long lock of his hair.

He walked down the rows and his golden eyes narrowed as he stared in Kyo's direction.

Kyo sat there, dumbfounded. "Kenichi..." he breathlessly gasped.

* * *


	6. Krad

Wings of Punishment

Chapter 6: Krad

The white light hit him faster than he could react. It blinded his senses and burned white hot against his skin. But as suddenly as it began... it ended. The light simply ceased to exist and he found himself lying on the ground in front of a church.

Leaves blew around him and the bell gonged out the time, resonating out and startling him. He sat up suddenly and his golden orbs glanced around at his surroundings. Laid out before him was the domain of God on High, complete with the ever-protecting golems of stone.

He stood, the air of the ever-approaching night breathing slowly across his body. He looked down at himself. His hair had grown to an impossible length and his armor had disappeared. Sudden realization shot through him, 'Kyo! Where could he have gone!'

His gaze flew around, trying to find any evidence of his presence.

He looked back around and as if like a shadow, a girl was suddenly standing there. He estimated her at twelve or thirteen, just at those beginning stages of becoming a woman but still a girl. She walked closer, her footsteps echoing like earth-shattering quakes over and over again. The air seemed to be gone as reality was seemingly siphoned away.

She walked closer and held out her hand to him. His fingers instinctively creeped out to meet them... only to phase straight through.

He stopped, his hand going into a place physically impossible. He retracted, horrified and confused as she kept reaching out to him ever still.

He stepped closer and closer until their fingers met again and she smiled.

...Then it happened.

Reality sweeped back into his vision as he felt spirit and body and DNA fuse together in a chaotic dance into oblivion. He felt her mind work its way into his and he saw her memories. Memories of pain and loneliness and then peace... in this place. In a way unknown to him he knew she saw his memories as well. His whole life unfolded before her. He hated it... hate like that he had never felt before. A hate that burned like acid and made him grind and gnash his teeth. The melding between them soon became painful, their innermost fears and humiliation coming to the surface. The disgusting goo that lived in the pit of their souls meshed together and grew into something new... Something unnatural.

It ended and he stood there in awe. The colors seemed brighter, the sun warmer, even the stone of the church looked like it was of perfect quality.

A nun came out from the steps and asked him, "Excuse me, young man. Have you seen a little girl named Evelyn? She was just out there a minute ago..."

He shook his head and then ventured, "I'm sorry, miss. Um... I've just arrived here. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

She smiled at him, "You are in the Londonshire Abbey. Would you like to come inside?"

He was taken aback by this sudden kindness but nevertheless went up the stairs. He followed her inside to the very ornate chapel. "I am Sister Anna. Might I ask who you are?"

"Um... I'm... Alistair," he guessed, wondering what "Sister" meant.

"Alistair... A fitting name for such a nice man. Now then... could you help me find Evelyn? She's an orphan here and it would be a shame to see her lost..." she solicited.

A voice suddenly came from his mouth, a girl's voice, "Here I am, Sister."

Sister Anna looked confused, then glancing around the chapel, calling, "Evelyn? Are you in here?"

The voice came again, feminine on his male vocal chords, "I'm right here." After having it happen again Kenichi clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the voice.

She spun around, looking at the stranger inquisitively. "Did you hear that?" she questioned.

He coughed, "Me? No. I didn't hear a thing."

She turned back around, searching once again.

He was desperate for an excuse now so he began to yawn, "Um... Sister? I need some rest... Are there any quarters I can stay in for the time being?"

She nodded, resolving to search again later and led him into the convent. She opened a door to an extremely small room with only a cot, "Rest as long as you need."

He walked in as she bowed and closed the door behind her. He fell backwards onto the cot, his thoughts straying to Kyo. 'Little brother... you prat.' Suddenly, a burning pain flew through him and he jumped up and gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

His features slowly shifted and disappeared, replaced by the girl's.

She tilted her head, confused, and walked back outside into the convent.

Sister Anna spotted her and ran over, "Evelyn! Where did you run off to!

She looked at her with uncertainty, "I went somewhere, Sister Anna? I was right here with you the whole time..."

"Child... you were gone and a strange young man was outside while I was looking for you and he went into that room..." he started, "Evelyn... where is he?"

They both went in and looked around, turning over everything, even the silliest of items, but of course, finding nothing.

Sister Anna sighed and wiped off her forehead, "Come along, Evelyn... We musn't be late for afternoon mass..."

She nodded and they left the room, Evelyn pausing a second as Sister Anna walked out.

The nun didn't notice and kept walking, oblivious to the sudden change in the "little girl".

He flipped a long lock of white hair from his eyes and pulled a spare cloak from the closet and wrapped himself in it, making his way out. He let his footsteps right out into the cathedral, opening the doors into the sanctuary soundlessly and walking down the aisle. He glimpsed a purple flash in the last pew but overlooked it, heading straight for the outer doors.

He opened them, scaring the birds into flying away. He stomped down the stairs and disappeared into the London fog.

* * *

-DONE :whew: Yeah... sorry about that, you guys. I've been putting most of my time into my Love Hina story, Keitaro Levels Up! So, if any of yous guys are into Love Hina, go ahead and review it for me, okay? And make sure to answer my polls! Well... no idea when the next one's comin' out! 


End file.
